Watching Wormhole XTreme
by OneLie
Summary: Sg1, ein Videoabend und eine Staffelbox Wormhole X-Treme, ist wohl AU, schließlich hat es Wormhole X-Treme nie auf eine Staffel gebracht, oder? und wo das ganze zeitlich einzuordnen ist, ist auch unklar, Jack ist General, mehr Hinweise gibts nicht


**.:Watching Wormhole X-Treme:.**

**Autor:** Lie (The One!)  
**Rating:** G (Hu)  
**Inhalt:** Sg1, ein Videoabend und eine Staffelbox Wormhole X-Treme  
**Anmerkung:** Wunderschöne Idee nicht? Ich hab wie immer nicht viel daraus gemacht... nur eine kleine Szene... schraubt eure Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch und wenn euch die ff dann am Ende gefallen sollte hinterlasst bitte Feedback, jedes Lebenszeichen einer Leserschaft lässt mein Herz höher schlagen...  
**Disclaimer:** Nur zum Spaß geschrieben, SG1 gehört nicht mir, etc. ;-)

„Nun ich finde Grell der Roboter ist die am schlechtesten ausgebaute Rolle, nichts für ungut Teal'c.", Sam griff nach den Popcorn und sah sich in der Runde um ihr Blick blieb bei Teal'c der den Kopf einen Moment senkte, „Ich wäre gekränkt wenn du ihn für Charakterlich getroffen hieltest."  
„Das tue ich bestimmt nicht, da ist der Colonel ja noch besser getroffen... ähm... nichts für ungut"  
„Sie wiederholen sich Carter außerdem fühle ich mich nicht angesprochen, auf meiner Uniform steht schließlich General... oder sollte es jedenfalls..."  
„Ich hasse diese Serie.", meldete sich Daniel und sah betroffen in seine leere Bierdose, drei Gesichter wendeten sich ihm lächelnd bis grinsend zu.  
„Das sind harte Worte vom sensiblen Doktor..."  
„Jack!"  
„Also ich für meinen Teil... finde sie ganz interessant... und mal davon abgesehen dass sie den größten Stuss redet finde ich Major Monroe immer noch am..."  
„erträglichsten?", ergänzte Daniel und sah sie kritisch über den Rand seiner Brille an.  
„Stacy!", General Jack O'Neill lächelte amüsiert und lehnte sich zurück.  
Sam verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, „also gut, die Namen sind mies... "  
„Und auch hier ist mein Gegenstück besonders betroffen.", warf Teal'c ein.  
„Sollen wir aufhören?", erkundigte sich Jack und hielt im Kontrast zu diesem Vorschlag die nächste DVD in die Höhe.  
„Dagegen spricht dass du die Leihgebühren zahlen musst egal ob wir es uns nun ansehen oder nicht und dafür spricht dass mich von Episode zu Epsiode mehr Selbstzweifel plagen...", fasste Daniel zusammen und nahm Sam die Popcornschüssel weg.  
„Bei Carter hingegen scheint diese Überdosis schlechter Special Effects wie eine Droge zu wirken und sie fängt an _Stacy_ zu mögen...", unterbrach Jack.  
„Teal'c scheint allerdings auch nicht sonderlich zu gefallen was aus ihm gemacht wurde... wenn wir ihr gut oder schlecht investiertes Geld für die Videothek nicht zum ausschlaggebenden Faktor machen wollen, dann fehlt uns ihr Urteil zu der Serie..."  
„Wow... sie sprechen so wie Stacey..."  
„_Stacey_ spricht so wie _ich_!"  
„Zurück zum Thema... Wie findest du Colonel Danning, Jack?", fragte Daniel nun auch interessiert.  
„Was mich gerade beschäftigt hat: ist dieser Colonel eigentlich der kleinste im Team?"  
„Er war kleiner als Major Monroe in der letzten Szene...", sagte Teal'c und hob eine Augenbraue.  
Sam lächelte, „Ist das ausschlaggebend dafür ob Sie ihn sympathisch finden? Und Danke das du sie nicht Stacey nennst Teal'c" „Das lag daran das Stacey in der letzten Episode ziemlich hohe Absätze trug... glaube ich.", steuerte Daniel seinen Teil bei.  
„In der Tat."  
„Sie... warum trug sie Absätze und was heißt ‚ziemlich'", Sam setzte sich empört aus ihrer gemütlichen Lage aufrecht hin.  
„Ha, Sie haben also doch die halbe Folge verschlafen, wollen Sie ihre Meinung über ihre Kopie nochmal überdenken?"  
„Ich habe nichts verschlafen, Monroes Ausflug in die Pseudophysik in den ersten zehn Minuten hat mich nur ein Weilchen länger beschäftigt..."  
„Also ich bin dafür weiterzusehen...", unterbrach Daniel, der inzwischen die DVD-Box, die Jack irgendwann auf dem Couchtisch abgelegt hatte, in den Händen hielt und studierte.  
„Ich dachte Sie _hassen_ diese Serie?!"  
„Es könnte aber sein das Grell in der nächsten Folge etwas ausgebaut wird, er hat da laut Klappentext eine Liebesbeziehung..."  
„Nun hat sogar der Roboter Monroe überholt!", Sam nahm Jack das Bier das er hielt aus der Hand und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Oh nein, er überholt sie nicht... Er und Monroe stranden auf einem einsamen Planeten..."


End file.
